APH: The Heist
by TriatheFFwriter
Summary: Fem!Romania. Because I can. A short story about sweet, sweet revenge... But in the end, how sweet is it really...?


The night had only begun as soon as a young, Romanian woman entered the room.

A twilight-shaded black dress with a wrap was her disguise for the night. With her cousin right next to her they walked elegantly into main entry hall & continued to walk towards the theater doors to take their seats. Her & her favorite cousin, Francis had started to chit-chat together as they walked.

Soon enough, they were stopped by Alfred & Katya under the bright & bold chandelier.

Both had dressed up very nicely and drew everyone's attention, just as Addonia & Francis had earlier as they walked in. They all had started chatting amongst each other, feeling everyone's glares & eyes on them for their unusually natural beauty.

The "Person of interest", though, had been spotted by Francis' wandering eyes.

He poked Addonia's shoulder & kept his eyes on him. She looked up at Francis questionably and then saw where his eyes had landed.

She eyed the same man and saw the coldness in his heart as she stared him down.

He took away someone very important to her. Someone whom she had bonded with over years and years.

This person was Didrika. Ludwigs half-sister, of whom he barely talked to or showed any sign of a brother-sister relationship. In all honesty, he could've cared less about her. Even after hearing of her death.

Though on the other hand, Addonia & Didrika were the closest of close. Addonia did everything in her power to protect her. At first, it was a job, but in the end, to her, it was an honor... Years & years of her own life to protect someone else.

She stared the man down for 5 minutes with a glistening red glow in her eyes. Her cousin stared with her at the man, who was an acclaimed mobster, and realized her anger was going to start to do the staring for her.

"Addonii, you're eyes are... You know..." Francis whispered with his eyes still on the man.

"I know." She simply stated & finally took her eyes off him.

She looked at Katya with a big smile to make sure that none of them looked suspicious. You cannot pull of a heist like this without looking as innocent as possible. Just not too innocent...

They all walked together to their seats in the smack middle of the large-sized auditorium & still chatted amongst themselves. Addonia dazed out of the conversation and started to look around the impressively big theater, trying to spot her target for later.

A man of big stature walked in, going towards the upper balcony with multiple associates walking along him. In front, behind, and next to him on both sides were his "guards".

The one on the outer part was one of the spies she sent to make sure the mobster would be brought outside at a specific time. Antonio, the other cousin of Francis & Addonia. They all decided a month beforehand that he would be the spy because of how much reliability he puts out there.

His voice, his bold green eyes, everything about him seemed so trusting & honest.

He made eye contact with the two of them and smiled, making sure they knew he was in position.

Speaking of trust, Addonia had not been so honest with everyone else when she planned this "heist".

She told a certain "friend" of hers what was going on & all he did was insist he be a part of this, using any "excuse" he could. All Addonia could do was simply comply with this. She figured it wouldn't be too bad to have [Ivan] around as a back-up plan.

The guilt didn't flood around in her mind as badly as before, in fact, she didn't really mind just telling Francis right then & there.

Before that could happen, she surveyed the place and spotted Ivan in the back of the surrounding associates making eye contact with Addonia to make sure he was still supposed to follow Antonio, in order to make sure absolutely nothing went wrong.

At the same time, on other end of the theater was Ludwig. He stood behind the doors & stared through the glass window.

Regardless of the previous fight he had with Addonia, where all she did was bring forth guilt in every word she spoke, he figured that spying on her plans was a slight sign that showed he cared about his deceased sister.

Ludwig seemed very cold about the whole situation at first, but after thinking for quite a long time, he knew what he had done all these years to his only sister was horrible and disgraceful. Even Gilbert had acknowledged Didrika as his sister.

That fact made Ludwig feel even worse about what he has done all this time.

The very thought of it caused him collapse down against the door, with his hand cupping his face and cry.

He really missed his sister and felt the guilt start to flow in his veins.

All he could do was accept it. What's done, is done.

"So, what happens next?" Francis whispered to Addonia in a very low voice.

"We wait." Addonia did not care to whisper, since the symphony was being so loud, she did not think it mattered if they whispered at all.

"Until?" Francis had left the rest of the operation to Addonia, trusting she could handle the minor details better than he could.

"The Seventeenth song." Seventeen was the age of Didrika. Addonia knew that of course, therefore knew it would be the perfect signal. Then she felt sadness come upon her once more, thinking about everything her & Didrika had done together.

After an hour later, the song came on.

As soon as the woman started singing, Addonia got up and started moving towards the doors in the back.

_The nightingale is still locked in the cage_

_The deep breath I took still poisons my lungs_

_An old oak sheltering me from the blue_

_Sun bathing on it's dead frozen leaves_

Francis saw her as she left & followed along. Thereafter, so did Alfred & Katya.

_A catnap in the ghost town of my heart_

_She dreams of storytime and the river ghosts_

_Of mermaids, of whitman's and the rude_

_Raving harlequins, gigantic toys_

Ivan watched closely as everyone Addonia described the night before started leaving the theater through different doors.

Everyone knew that the first step in this plan was to corner the Mob Boss the second he stepped outside.

_A song of me a song in need_

_Of a courageous symphony_

_A verse of me a verse in need_

_Of a pure heart singing me to peace_

_All that great heart lying still and slowly dying_

_All that great heart lying still on an angel wing_

Antonio started to talk to his supposed "boss".

He convinced him to go out for some air. They started to walk towards their nearest exit together, only the two of them because the boss trusted Antonio with every part of him.

The man was completely unaware, though, that he was walking into his own death.

_All that great heart lying still In silent suffering_

_Smiling like a clown until the show has come to an end_

_What is left for encore Is the same old dead boy's song_

_Sung in silence_

_All that great heart lying still and slowly dying_

_All that great heart lying still on an angel wing_

Antonio suggested to go through the other part of the building, saying that it would be less dangerous. The boss nodded and let Antonio lead the way.

Francis, Alfred, Katya, and Addonia stood outside, waiting.

Each of them were spread out so this man had nowhere to run to.

Addonia felt a simple beat in her heart saying she was ready for this.

_A midnight flight into Covington woods_

_A princess and a panther by my side_

_These are territories I live for_

_I'd still give my everything to love you more_

Antonio held the door open for his boss and let him walk through first.

The man looked up at Addonia. His smile instead turned smug.

"You again? Well, this is going to be fun." The mobster spoke in a partial Italian accent.

"For me, yes. For you, well, how do I say this...?" Addonia had an expression whereas she was in deep thought for a moment.

"You're fucked." She looked at him with her arms crossed and a big smile across her face.

The man laughed and got himself together. He tried searching himself for a gun, but then realized it wasn't in his inner coat pocket.

"Looking for this?" Antonio spun the gun around his hand three times and held it with a grin.

"No... You're..." The man barely could believe what had just happened. He looked at Antonio, then Addonia & the crew, then back at Antonio.

"You lying piece of shit! I trusted you!"

"I think you trusted me a little more than you should have." Antonio walked up to the shocked mob boss & slammed him into the concrete. The man could barely get up and that was basically Addi's signal to get ready to go for the shot.

"He's finally trapped." Francis said to himself holding a gun & aiming at the infamous mobster.

"He can't go anywhere, no?" Antonio spoke right behind the scared mob boss with a devious smirk on his face.

"Do it, Addonia." Alfred spoke in dark tone and pulled out a gun at the man from the side.

"For Didrika." Katya spoke in a devilish tone, and like the rest, also held a gun at the man from afar.

Addonia knew this was her chance. Everyone was right. She had to do it right now. Or else all of this, the efforts & whatnot, would have been for nothing & futile.

She swiftly took out a gun from the inner top part of her dress & pointed it at the mans face.

She couldn't help but think twice about what she was doing. Her thoughts were starting to overload & caused her hand to start shaking.

"What is the hold-up?" Ivan came out from the door & entered the valley with the rest of the crew. He took a few steps until he was directly behind the man, watching Addonia carefully.

Ludwig had followed everyone & his behind the fence in the valley.

His jaw dropped when he saw what was going on.

Though he knew he couldn't do anything, he sat there and watched, hoping everything was going to play out alright.

"E-Ehh.." Addi started sweating from being so nervous.

Ivan pulled out a gun as well & aimed for the man in front of him. He looked at Addi once more & then pulled the trigger.

"What the hell are you doing here Ivan? That was supposed to be her job! You ruined this for her!" Alfred exclaimed as the others watched was happening and gasped, speechless.

"I did not. I only shot him in leg so he did not get away..." He walked ominously towards Addi, who was on her knees, still trying to convince herself mentally that she was ready for this.

"Addonia." He knelt down & whispered to her firmly.

She looked at him while he stared at the suffering mob boss.

Ivan moved close to her & tried to talk to her so she would get angry.

"This man, has done something horrible. He took away the one closest to you. You want revenge, da? To finally take back the small piece of dignity he took away from you & Didrika." Her eyes widened in amazement.

Boy, did she get angry.

She straightened herself out & cocked the gun, aiming straight for his forehead.

_A silent symphony_

_A hollow opus #1, 2, 3_

_Sometimes the sky is piano black_

_Piano black over cleansing waters_

Ivan got up & helped her steady her hand this time.

"Just pull the trigger and everything will be over, da?" He whispered again, convincingly this time so she would not have a doubt in her mind about this.

She looked at her hands, covered by Ivan's and then back at the man, screaming in pain from the shot in the leg.

Addonia closed her eyes and pulled the trigger multiple times, feeling the gun being held in place.

She opened her eyes and found the man silenced by the multiple shots in the head.

The man was finally dead.

_Resting pipes, verse of bore_

_Rusting keys without a door_

_Sometimes the within is piano black_

_Piano black over cleansing waters_

_All that great heart lying still and slowly dying_

_All that great heart lying still on an angelwing_

"Finally." Addonia sighed with relief.

"This was the first time you have killed a man, da?" Ivan let go of the gun and looked at Addonia.

"And hopefully the last." She lowered her hand that held the gun and looked at everyone behind her.

Francis looked at his dear cousin & smiled.

Katya looked at Addi & watched her sympathetically.

Alfred looked at her with pride & a smile as well.

"She would have wanted this." Ivan said in a less firm voice.

"I know." She looked up to the sky and felt her best friend watching her. A few tears left her eyes as she thought about her dear friend.

Ludwig jumped over the fence & walked over to the small crowd. Everyone was shocked to see him here.

He walked over to Addi and looked at her strangely.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms & couldn't bear to look at him right now.

He closed the space between them & hugged her tight.

"T-Thank you..." He tried muttering before bursting into tears.

She hugged him back as tears streamed down her cheek. He finally realized what he had done all these years...

"I did it for her."


End file.
